Envy Burns Green
by blackm00n5
Summary: Gabriel is a very jealous angel. And a jealous arch angel can be a dangerous arch angel. Sabriel.


**A/N Ok, another one of the many SPN plot bunnies I have biting at me. Sabriel this time, not sure if it's in character, so any criticism is welcome, so long as you're nice about it.**

**BEETEEDUBS, for those of you who are waiting for a Sabriel sequel to my story 'Defiling an Angel', I have it almost finished, so it should be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer~ Own Supernatural, I do not. Though, if I did, Cas and Dean would be getting it on in the Impala while Sam and Gabe get it on in some obscure place, like in a vinyard or something. **

**On with the Story.**

Gabriel was a very jealous type of person. And a jealous arch angel was a dangerous arch angel.

It seemed that ever since he and Sam had gotten together, women and men alike were throwing themselves at the hunter. _Gabriel's_ hunter. And that just wasn't going to fly with him.

The Winchesters were in some little hole-in-the-wall bar in Warwick, Rhode Island. Dean's arm had been around Cas' waist the entire time, and every so often he'd sneak a kiss to the angel's cheek. Gabriel had been gone no more than five minutes, just going to get another drink. And his hazel gaze landed on a too thin, curly haired brunette. She was smiling far too widely and her fingers were playing with Sam's hand. She wasn't deterred in the least when he awkwardly pulled his hand away. She just smiled wider and kept flirting with him.

Flirting with Sam.

Flirting with _Gabriel's_ Sam.

Oh, _hell_ no.

His eyes seemed to go ablaze and his grip very nearly cracked the glass he was holding. He stalked his way to them and placed himself the girl and _his_ Sam. Sam bowed his head guiltily, though he knew Gabriel wasn't upset with him, but rather the girl. The arch angel's glare landed on her face, which had pulled into a vague look of disgust.

"Excuse me? What's your problem?" She demanded and Gabriel inwardly grimaced at the nasaly sound.

"you." he hissed, his voice dangerously low. For a moment, Sam actually feared for the woman.

"You are flirting with _my _boyfriend. I don't share well." He moved to put a possesive arm around Sam and the hunter's face flushed as his lips pulled into a shy, endearing smile.

The girls face flushed and she stuttered in embarrassment. With an indignant huff, she turned and stormed off, her face still red. Gabriel turned to look at Sam, his expression smoothing over to happiness. But Sam still looked away, guilt in his eyes. Gabe felt his heart crack.

"Hey, Sam, I'm not mad at you, you did nothing wrong." he murmured into his lover's ear, nipping gently at the lobe.

He trailed little, teasing kisses along Sam's jaw and turned to larger man's face towards him to press their lips together. Sam instantly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the arch angel's shoulders and pulling him between his legs. Gabriel smirked before tilting his head to deepen the kiss, licking at Sam's lips. He opened his mouth with a contented sigh and their tongues wrapped around each other. Gabriel burried his hands in thick tresses of brown hair and pulled the hunter as close as possible.

Dean raised and eyebrow and cast a side glance to Cas. The smaller man was shaking his head. The elder Winchester grimaced when a moan, (he refused to awknowledge it as the whimper it was,) was pulled from his younger brother's throat.

"C'mon, guys! You're in a friggin' bar!" he groaned.

Gabriel looked at Dean with a cocked eyebrowand smirked. With a snap of his fingers, he and Sam were gone. Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam suddenly found himself in his and Dean's motel room, sitting on the edge of his bed with a lapful of arch angel. His hazel eyes flitted shut as teeth nipped playfully at his neck. Gabriel's name slipped past his lips and he felt the trickster shudder.

"You're not allowed to leave me again. Too many people botice how gorgeous you are." Gabriel whispered against his skin.

Sam probably wouldn't have pointed out that, technically, Gabriel had left him, even if the tongue pushing into his mouth hadn't made it impossible.

**A/N Yay! Fear jealous!Gabriel. I personally like the ending, abrupt as it may be. But if it's too abrupt, I'll change it. Love reviews, but I won't beg. Lots of Love, m'dears.**


End file.
